


Story I: November 6, 1982

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Implied DaiMao, Puns and References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke sucks at remembering dates.





	Story I: November 6, 1982

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.  
> Warnings: Real Person Fiction, implied slash, possible OOCness  
> First story for this series. Enjoy!

.

.

.

“Dai-chan, when’s your birthday? I wanna bring you some cake.”

The question was never answered, and merely left alone as the person asked would leave or change the topic.

To be honest, Daisuke Watanabe didn’t really know when he was born. He knew how bad he was in memorizing dates, which was why he gave up trying somewhere along the way. However, events were a whole different story. When he was little, he saw people travelling on horses and carriages and their own bare feet. He could remember kids and wooden houses, small and big. The voices of women chattering while cooking and the smell of warm meal weren’t foggy in his mind, despite it happened centuries ago.

Sometimes, he visited the places he used to live in, and his feet would feel too hot because he was now stepping on cement and asphalt instead of warm soil and grass.

He moved a lot since he didn’t change. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He grew, but so slowly that sometimes he wondered if his transformation got him on a slow motion. He was now in his ‘middle twenties’… or so he looked like guys who did. He never really cared of how old he looked like. Actually, that was what Vampire-Wannabe always said and Daisuke had no choice but to believe him; Vampire-Wannabe was still human, after all.

Vampire-Wannabe was also the person who kept asking him when his birthday was. Daisuke hated that question the most, for he never really thought about it. So, when that silly guy brought it up for the hundredth time, Daisuke just spat out November 6 without thinking. It was the date when he last moved to this place, and the freshest memory of dates he could summon from his mind.

_“C’mon, Dai-chan! Spill! I know you’re not that stupid not to know your own birthday! It’s not like I’ll prank you or something!”_

_“Fine, fine! My birthday’s on November 6! Happy now?”_

_“Very!”_

It worked. Vampire-Wannabe stopped pestering (and looked pretty satisfied as well, that silly horse). Daisuke really shouldn’t let his guard down, though, for the guy started to plant another idea in his head.

“You’re good-looking, you know,” Vampire-Wannabe commented when they met up for a drink. Back then, he was still unaware of Daisuke’s true self (or so Daisuke thought), and vice versa. They actually lived in the same neighborhood, and he was someone weird enough to put up with Daisuke’s aloofness. “Why don’t try acting or modelling? That’ll do if you don’t really wanna stuck with buildings all your life.”

Daisuke found it intriguing. Taking the opportunity didn’t mean he disliked his current field of study—architecture interested him; the way humans build extravagant houses and skyscrapers on the ground was something worth knowing, especially in this modern age—but maybe this was something else he could do.

And so, he made his way to the top.

Popularity on acting and modelling was something he gained, fair and square, since he decided to move into the capital city, Vampire-Wannabe in tow. He saw more of the tall, grey buildings in the capital city—Tokyo, now… he wondered _when exactly_ the capital had moved from Kyoto, but like what was said, he sucked at dates—and he realized that he’d taken a right decision. When he was starting his career, Daisuke sometimes found himself hanging out by himself a night, sitting on the edge of tall buildings, just to wonder _how on earth_ humans made them.

Once, he asked Vampire-Wannabe about it. Speaking about him, he turned out to be quite an excellent actor, despite him horsing around almost all the time. In the end, they became partners in crime and best friends in general. Daisuke remembered how wide his friend’s grin had been before replying,

“Aren’t you the one who took architecture? You’re the one studying us, why don’t you find out by yourself?”

The second question was a triggering one, and the word _us_ stayed in Daisuke’s mind for days. When he confronted Vampire-Wannabe about it (in an elevator towards their audition venue, above all places), an amused question was all he got.

“Dai-chan, ever thought why I kept asking for your birthday?”

That was when he realized Vampire-Wannabe knew him better that he’d thought. “You knew?”

Vampire-Wannabe shoved him playfully. “Of course! I might be a mere human, but I’m not stupid. I grow up with stories about you and your kind, so when you showed up in our neighborhood years ago, I had a feeling of what you are. But! The way you never answered my question about your birth date was how I figured you out. You’re one hell of a vampire, Dai-chan, it’s really great to find one in person.”

“And that’s why you’re here with me right now.”

“Don’t make it sound romantic,” Vampire-Wannabe replied. “I don’t fancy kissing you here in the elevator. Point is, I know what you are and I don’t mind with it. I never do, because you are my friend. I don’t care if you’re a vampire or a Pegasus or a tennis racket. You are my friend and I won’t sell you out.”

Daisuke laughed. “I know that. Or you would’ve done it much earlier.”

“Indeed. However, there are two things I always wanna know.”

“Hm?”

“First, what did you put in your birth year? You didn’t put 1789 or something, right?”

Daisuke rolled his eyes. “ _That_ would be too… _revolutionary_. You once said I look like someone in the middle twenties, so I put down 1982. That’ll make me 25.”

“Nice. It makes me two years younger than you. I feel so young, thanks.”

Daisuke swatted his arm, and his friend laughed. “What else you wanna know?”

“Second…” Vampire-Wannabe trailed off, but Daisuke waited patiently. “…will you suck my blood if we’re kissing?”

Daisuke laughed even louder. “Wanna try and see?”

Vampire-Wannabe snorted and looked up to the yellow lamp above them. The light shone on his face, making his sharp cheekbones stood out even more than usual. Daisuke wondered why this guy was human, he looked even more like his kind, which was why the nickname stuck on his mind and never left. “Nope. I’m sure you’ll find some guy you can kiss. A naïve kiddo, most probably.”

“Why d’you think so?”

The answer was surprisingly deep. “Because I was one when I saw you, and the only people who can accept what you are is that kind of person. I hope you can find that kind of guy… and for my case, I just think immortality won’t do for me.”

“You know… you can kiss me if you want to. I won’t bite.”

Vampire-Wannabe’s laugh echoed in the small space. “Like I said before, I don’t fancy kissing you in the elevator. Not even when I’m acting as a girl with brown wig and stupid glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> How’s that for a beginning? Like it? Did you catch the puns? I just love adding puns and references XD  
> You do know where the kissing-in-the-elevator part comes from, right?  
> The second installment will have a bit of action and slightly darker, so brace yourself…? No? :D  
> Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
